Life After You
by EngrossingDeath
Summary: Bella is a werewolf, who falls for Carlisle, a human, but after an accident, Carlisle is forced to turn to immortal life as a vampire. Can they stay together? Or will old laws rip them appart? rated 'M' for a reason
1. Prologue

**Plot: Bella is a werewolf, who falls for Carlisle, a human, but after an accident, Carlisle is forced to turn to immortal life as a vampire. Can they stay together? Or will old laws rip them appart? **

**This is my first fanfic so please don't be cruel! :D**

**This is just the prologue, which is pretty much like a plot type thing, lol**

Vampires. Werewolves. Both mixed in a world where we're trained to hate one another.

But why?

Isn't it possible that we can talk to one another?

Care for each other?

Be together?

If being with a vampire is wrong, then you mine as well drag me to hell right now. . .


	2. Chapter 1: Dr Cullen Reunion

**first chapter! hope u enjoy, its the first chapter so its not really that interesting or that long, but i promise other chapters will be better AND longer :D and as u can probably tell, carlisle is not a vampire atm, but he will be soon : )**

Bella's POV

"Jake! Ow! Stop it! Ow! Jacob!" I yelled in his face.

I'd fallen down on First Beach and cut my arm on a washed up broken glass bottle. My arm was bleeding pretty badly, but being a werewolf, I knew it would only take an hour at the most to heal.

He had one hand on the steering wheel while the other gripped my left arm tightly.

"Jake! You of all people, being a werewolf, should know that I do NOT need to go to the hospital!"

"Stop complaining Bells! I just want to make sure your alright!" He spat back.

I do appreciate how much Jake cares for me, I truly do. But sometimes he can just go way over board and smother me with care! It's not like this is the first time I've gone to the hospital, although I haven't gone at all for about the past year or so. I've gotten much more careful lately. Mainly after the many injuries I've gotten from when I first started fazing. Which by the way, is not as graceful as you would think!

I decided to just give in and go. Besides, I have NO chance of winning a fight with Jacob. We may both be werewolves, but I'm definitely smaller than the average one, even for a girl. . .

We finally reached Fork's Hospital. As we signed in at the desk, it didn't take anymore than to say 'Isabella Swan' for them to send me on to Dr. Cullen. Although he lets me call him by his first name, Carlisle. Mainly because I used to be here so much, it was kind of hard to not be on a first name basis. Carlisle is the kindest person I know hands down. And long story short, he knows our secret. I remember it very specifically. It was the first injury I'd gotten as a werewolf, and I had yet to learn about the whole fast healing thing. I came in with a dislocated shoulder, and he had just reset it. It healed within 10 minutes. Needless to say, I had to tell him.

That was three years ago, when I was 14, and he was 24. He's never told a single soul about me. And he always listened to me when I just wanted to talk or vent about anything. I'd never tell Jake this, but I was really excited to see him again. . .

I insisted that Jake stay in the waiting room while I waited for Carlisle. He was reluctant, but agreed.

I waited alone.

I had this strange feeling inside of me.

Like something magical was going to happen. . .

Carlisle's POV

I was in a good mood. It was the end of the day, and I only had one more patient. I glanced down at the clipboard, a huge grin spread across my face as I saw the name on the top of the paper.

Isabella Swan.

I don't think I've ever rushed so fast to a patient. I opened the door and saw her bright shining face smiling up at me. She seemed just as excited to see me as I was her. She spoke in a cheery voice.

"I'd hug you, but I wouldn't want to get blood on you." I chuckled and walked over to her.

"Let's take a look at that, shall we?" I gently grabbed her arm and examined the long deep gash that ran from her arm to her upper shoulder. "I know it'll heal up soon, but I think we should stitch that up just to be safe." She groaned.

I quickly prepared everything I needed. I noticed that the cut went higher up her shoulder than I thought. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Uh, you're, gonna need to, uh, take of your, uh, shirt, so I can reach the, uh, cut." I spoke awkwardly. I could feel a slight blush rush to my cheeks, which mimicked on her face. Although she didn't hesitate, and quickly pulled her shirt off over her head.

My eyes instantly fixed on her chest. I must have looked like a gawking idiot.

She lightly giggled. "See something you like Dr. Cullen?" She said softly.

I looked down and started stitching her arm. I quietly murmured to myself, "Always." She turned her head slightly to the left; our lips were barely an inch apart.

She looked at me intently. "Your eyes are green," she spoke sweetly. "I never noticed."

"Your eyes are beautiful," I said as I gently placed my right hand on the left side of her face; her warm breath ran over my face. "I've always noticed."

By now, my lips were on hers fiercely; moving together in perfect sink. Her fingers quickly tangled in my hair as my hand ran down her waist, forcing our bodies closer together.

And in that very moment, I hadn't realized how deep I had gotten myself in, with this girl's life. . .

**what did you think? plz review, even if u hate, i luv hearing all kinds of reviews : )**


End file.
